


Crashing Waves

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 19, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-War, Zutara Drabble December 2020, midnight swims, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Zuko can’t go onto the beach during the day anymore because of his burn. Katara notices. They go for a midnight swim instead.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Crashing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @sokkastyles tumblr post  
> https://sokkastyles.tumblr.com/post/637411573475033088/zuko-doesnt-believe-in-sunburns-is-especially

Katara has always been an observant person. She could easily pick up on other's emotions and whether they were comfortable or not. It was simply a part of her empathic nature.

After the Last Agni Kai, she paid close attention to Zuko. Mainly because she was his healer and she owed him her life. Also, because he was more stubborn than a goat-donkey. It was infuriating to get a straight answer from him about his pain, so Katara had to play most of it by ear.

A couple of months after the war ended, the Gaang finally convinced Zuko to take a break and go to Ember Island with them. And by convince, they canceled all his Firelord meetings and practically kidnapped him. Nonetheless, Zuko loosen up and started enjoying himself. Or at least he seemed to be.

Katara noticed Zuko mostly stayed in the beach house watching them from the porch. When he did come down to the beach, it was at night or hunkered down under an umbrella. It was strange behavior for a firebender, especially one who's only good memories of his family were at the beach. Katara worried if being on Ember Island unsettled Zuko, now that he didn't have to spend all his time training Aang. Did they make a mistake to bring Zuko here in the first place? Early on the last day, Katara finally decided to confront him about the matter.

"Zuko, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Zuko paused from stirring tea and turned to face her, giving her his full attention. "What is it, Katara?"

"You've talked about how many good memories Ember Island holds for you but you've barely been to the beach all throughout this trip. I was wondering, well since this is the first time you're back after everything that's happened..." Katara paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word it.

"What are you asking?"

Katara leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?"

Zuko looked surprised, eyes shining with heavy emotion. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them with a weary smile.

"I'm getting there. It was being here at first, but you and the others fill the place with so much light and life, it feels like home again."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it's getting better."

"Yeah. I just wish I could join you on the beach. I miss being out there."

"Don't push yourself. Wait until things are better."

"That's just it. This is the one thing that won't get better." Zuko said somberly as he touched his scar. Katara's heart dropped as she remembered her fleeting attempt to heal it in Ba Sing Se a lifetime ago. "The burn makes my skin sensitive to the sun. I can push through it during training, but its kind of makes it hard to relax." It was ironic on more than one level.

Katara threw her arms around Zuko and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Zuko."

"It's okay." he whispered as he hugged her back.

"No, it's not! This is your vacation! You deserve to enjoy it. What do you miss most?"

Zuko was silent for a moment as his mind drifted back. One of his favorite memories was of Lu Ten teaching him how to him then him trying to teach Azula. They both accidently went out too far and Lu Ten had to drag them back on a piece of driftwood.

"Swimming."

"Then that settles it." Katara broke away from the hug and looked Zuko square in the face. "Tonight, we're going on a midnight swim."

~*~

Zuko did not know what he expected. He had snuck out in the dead of night more than he would care to admit, but this time felt different. 

This time he was not searching for food to survive, or breaking into a fortress, or even trying to avoid anyone who would maim on sight. 

This time was for the pure joy of it. 

Zuko and Katara waited until the others were asleep then silently crept out. It was a starry night and the strong ocean breeze made the atmosphere feel electric. Katara suddenly broke out into a sprint, urging Zuko to follow her. He raced her to the water’s edge, neither slowing down as they crashed into the icy waters. Zuko and Katara swam until the beach house was just a distance speck. The stars reflected off the ocean, making it hard to tell where the sky ended and ocean began. 

“This is incredible!” Katara beamed as she floated on her back. 

Zuko watched her flourish in her element. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe it was the same girl who accidently froze her brother instead of the soldiers on his warship so long ago. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Zuko inhaled deeply then exhaled a small jet of fire, warming his insides. 

“What was that?” 

“Breath of Fire, a trick Uncle taught me to keep my temperature up in the cold. It’s how I survived the Cooler on the Boiling Rock.” 

“Huh. I thought Sokka made that up.” Katara said mostly to herself. 

Zuko laughed and Katara splashed him. 

“I’m serious! You know how he exaggerates when he tells stories!” 

Zuko splashed her back playfully. He soon learned the hard way not to challenge waterbenders to a splash war at night. 

“You just love fighting people in their natural elements, don’t you?” 

“How was I suppose to know snow is made of water?!” 

Katara bended a handful of water into snow then threw it at his face. 

“I know that now ‘Tara!” Zuko laughed as he brushed the snow off. 

“You seriously didn’t earlier?” she asked smiling. 

Zuko simply shrugged as he swam in circles around her. He paused and looked at the horizon. 

“It’ll be morning soon. We better start swimming back if we want to make it to the house before the others wake up.” 

“Leave it to me!” 

Katara bended a flat piece of ice and hopped on. Zuko got on in front of her and held on to the edges as Katara summoned a large wave to carry them back to shore. 

“Hurry we’re gonna be late!” The sky was already starting to lighten up.

Zuko grabbed a still laughing Katara’s hand as they raced back to the beach house.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where I was going with this one so sorry if it was all over the place.


End file.
